


Practice

by utsu



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, also it's smut again i'm so sorry, this is old but i figured why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsu/pseuds/utsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei Ryugazaki is determined not to be the laughing stock of the swim team. In his quest for betterment he seeks the help of one innocent blonde breaststroke specialist, Nagisa Hazuki. Thinking he's going to get a one-on-one on swimming technique, Rei's in for quite a surprise at what innocent little Nagisa has in mind instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

The water sloshed into the gutters, rhythmic, following Nagisa’s pace as he continued to show Rei his best form. His hands came together over the slick surface and shot forward to spread out just like he had been taught. His breathing was paced as well, coming out in hot bursts. The longer he performed his stroke the more his breathing became a struggle, but he was so used to it from practice that it felt welcoming, the added hitch coming after every third breath or so. The water moved around him, joined in with the music of his stroke and his breath with wet sloshes and light splashes.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei breathed, hands clenching on the edge of the gutter pressed against his chest. "This isn’t the kind of practice I had in mind when I asked for your help."  
Nagisa smiled, tightening his grip on Rei’s muscular shoulders and rewarding his cute little breathy voice with an extra powerful thrust. Rei struggled over his next breath, almost choked, and leaned further back into Nagisa’s chest, absorbing each powerful toss from the blonde’s hips. Finding himself in the last fifty meters, Nagisa quickened his pace and pushed Rei further into the wall, letting their moans mingle together.

It was a wonder someone as smart as Rei had fallen for Nagisa’s little trap at all, so he had taken advantage of ever glorious second. All it had taken was a simple friendly offer of assistance and some cagey promises about helping Rei with his form. Little did Rei know, the pool was closed after 6pm and was off limits to all students, making it the perfect setting for Nagisa’s little training session.

Honestly, the fact that they had to sneak in should’ve been enough to register wariness in the taller of the two boys, but still he followed Nagisa in and allowed him to encourage him into the shallowest end of the pool. The kicker had been when he made an offhand comment about his speedo being uncomfortable that had brought Nagisa in on Rei’s little ruse. Especially since it’d been a little bit too easy to get him out of it. Nagisa grinned, stroke now fully transformed from long and strong to short and fast as he remembered the expression on Rei’s face as Nagisa positioned himself behind the taller boy. It seemed they both had a little something different than swimming practice in mind, after all.

It didn’t take long from there for the both of them to come to completion, not with Nagisa’s grueling pace and surprisingly excellent technique combined with Rei’s equally surprising keening voice begging for release. Nagisa buried his own final moan in Rei’s neck, pressing his lips to the salty skin and taking one last taste as Rei whimpered into the crook of his arm. They stayed that way for a few moments, bodies still pressed together, cooling down and relishing in the cold water around them, slowly becoming more and more refreshing now that their body temperatures were returning to normal. Nagisa offered a parting kiss on his favorite spot (one he could only reach when they were tangled together) before pulling away, watching Rei reach for his glasses and place them delicately on his nose.

"Did you learn well, Rei-chan?" Nagisa joked, smiling brightly with his head tilted slightly. Rei’s face was flushed so red Nagisa wanted to laugh, but instead he dipped under the water and came out right in front of Rei, his arms wrapping around him so there was no space between them. He rested his head over Rei’s still-racing heart and then he laughed.

"Good," His smile was so wide his eyes had crinkles next to them, and something in those eyes that Rei couldn’t see were gluttonous.

"You need a lot of practice, Rei-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Music Inspiration: "(And She Said) Take Me Now" by Justin Timberlake ft. Janet Jackson


End file.
